Field
The present invention relates generally to luggage containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to expandable luggage containers.
Background
A challenge to traveling has always been carrying one's belongings in the most efficient and easy manner. To meet this challenge, expandable luggage designs have appeared in the prior art to allow carrying additional items when expanded. However, prior art designs merely allow expansion of a limited portion of the luggage to a certain degree such that the storage space of the expanded luggage may not be sufficient to accommodate extra contents that require a larger storage space. Further, even if luggage may be expanded sufficiently to accommodate a large amount of contents, such expanded luggage may not satisfy size and/or weight limitations required for checking in baggage for air travel.
Moreover, recently, airlines started charging checked baggage fees even for a first checked bag. Therefore, whenever a bag is checked, the checked baggage fee may be burdensome to some travelers. For that reason, now many travelers try to reduce the size of their luggage so that they can carry on their luggage without paying the checked baggage fees. However, if the size of a luggage container surpasses the size limitation, such a luggage container must be checked at an airport regardless of the amount of actual contents in the luggage container. Therefore, a solution is necessary to avoid such inconvenience and burden arising due to the size of luggage.